


There's chaos, and then there's this

by MidnightLegend



Series: Random fics that aren't related [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A lot of them - Freeform, A ton of chaos, Anti is a jerk in the first chapter, But you already knew that, Dark is an Edge Lord, Finally a different alter ego, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, NO Swearing, Wilford is even more annoying, funny moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 12:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19229563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightLegend/pseuds/MidnightLegend
Summary: When April wakes up to find she's in Ego Manor, chaos and funny moments ensue as she tries to figure out more about this place, and maybe it's inhabitants, the egos and their creators themselves, while also trying not to think about the past.What kinds of adventures and misadventures await them? Find out in the story!





	There's chaos, and then there's this

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, finally I have a new alter ego to add to the mix. Said alter ego happens to be none other than Infelix. Or PewDIEpie, if that's what you prefer, but he'll be going by Infelix in this story.

_With nowhere to run or hide, the darkness came, but it was different than what she expected. Instead of the cold and unforgiving she'd expected, she actually felt comfortable, as though someone was hugging her tightly enough to not be able to let her go, but loose enough to be comfortable. She'd never felt this way before, but she already knew she loved it. With that thought, she let the darkness take her where it wanted her to go._

_The last thing she remembered doing in her supposed 'dream' was watching Youtube videos. Each of them came from several different people, Jacksepticeye, Markiplier, Natewantstobattle -also known as Nate, - Matpat, and Pewdiepie. She loved watching their videos, especially the ones with their alter egos in them. All of them had been featured, except for Pewdiepie's. He wasn't canon, but she believed him to be._

_Then she woke up, but somewhere she'd never been before._

* * *

April looked up from her spot on the bed.

No one was in there, as she expected, but she sensed that someone was going to be there soon. She just had that feeling again, for the second time since waking up. At least, she thought she woke up.

The room was in no way similar to her own, it was actually the complete opposite. The violet had turned into a golden yellow and the blue had been made into orange. It wasn't that she hated it, it was actually quite nice, but she still didn't know who brought her here or why.

She heard footsteps from down the hall, coming closer to the room. Upon listening closer, she heard a slight high pitched ringing. She tensed for seemingly no reason. She could feel something cold, like a shiver, running down her spine.

The door opened, and April was surprised to see who was behind it. Well, more like shocked, because the first thing she saw was his aura. The red contrasted with the blue so that it was half and half on either side of him, but it was mostly overtaken by the black smoke that made the whole room lose it's color. The ringing grew louder, until it sounded like it was in her head. She was practically freezing from how cold it was. It didn't matter, her shivering was noticeable anyway.

The man standing in the doorway looking at her was none other than Darkiplier himself.

April's own aura, that she hadn't noticed at all and didn't even know she had, started to show. A bright pink that highly contrasted with Dark's black. He frowned, but didn't say anything.

"W̶h̶a̴t̷'̴s̷ ̷t̴a̸k̴i̶n̴g̴ ̵y̶o̷u̶ ̶s̵o̸ ̴l̵o̴n̶g̷?̸" A voice asked from behind him. It sounded glitchy, and another wave of fear, but less than Dark's, overtook April. Before long, Antisepticeye glitched in front of the other ego, before looking directly at April. Dark then followed Anti in.

 **"I was waiting on the others, but since you seem to be so impatient, I guess we'll just do this now."** He said, sounding surprisingly calm despite his expression. It was one of annoyance, possibly irritation, but Anti didn't notice or care.

"You are NOT about to do this without me." Someone else shoved past Anti, earning himself a low growl from the glitch. He was met with something that was extremely close to a death glare. If looks could kill, he would've been dead in three seconds. It took April a while to realize this was Infelix, Pewdiepie's alter ego, the one that wasn't canon.

"Do what?" She asked timidly. It was so quiet that had the room not been completely silent, nobody would've heard her.

"N̸o̵ ̶n̷e̴e̷d̵ ̵f̶o̶r̷ ̷y̶o̶u̸ ̵t̴o̵ ̴w̷o̸r̵r̶y̸ ̵a̶b̷o̷u̶t̵ ̸t̵h̷a̶t̸ ̴r̴i̸g̵h̴t̸ ̶n̷o̸w̷ ̷D̴a̵r̷l̵i̵n̸g̴.̵" Anti replied with a grin as Infelix dropped his glare. Now that she thought about it, she didn't notice Infelix didn't give her a weird feeling like the other two.

"Wait, how many of you are there?" Three so far. Dark answered when it was clear the others didn't want to.

 **"Five. The other two are somewhere else right now."** She wondered who else was there.

Suddenly, someone had teleported behind her, she could sense their presence. Before they could do anything, Anti put a stop to it by throwing his knife, barely missing the top of April's head. Of course, he also missed who he was aiming at.

Natemare was then right in front of Anti, seemingly about to do something that definitely wasn't pretty, if the scowl on his face was any indication.

 **"Natemare."** The siren gave the glitch one last look before turning to the child in the bed.

"A kid? Here?" He seemed surprised, April guessed it wasn't common for kids to show up, wherever this was. The other egos suddenly looked rather uncomfortable.

"L̸o̷n̷g̵ ̸s̵t̶o̵r̷y̸ ̷t̷h̶a̴t̷ ̵w̸e̴ ̷c̴a̸n̸'̸t̸ ̸t̷a̴l̴k̶ ̵a̸b̷o̷u̶t̴ ̵u̸n̵t̶i̶l̷ ̶M̷a̶d̶ ̸s̶h̷o̴w̵s̷ ̶u̷p̸.̸ ̵W̴h̶e̴r̸e̶ ̸i̷s̴ ̷h̶e̷ ̴a̵n̷y̴w̵a̸y̷?̶" With all five alter egos here, April hoped to get answers soon.

"You ask me that as though I'm supposed to know the answer." Anti rolled his eyes at that, causing another glaring war. With every second, it was more clear that Dark was getting sick of those two.

Thankfully, before any fights could be started, the fifth and final ego came in.

"W̷h̸a̷t̸ ̶t̴o̵o̷k̷ ̴y̵o̵u̵ ̵s̷o̶ ̷l̵o̵n̸g̶?̷" Anti and Natemare had stopped their glaring competition to look at the newcomer, who outright ignored their gaze.

"Nice to see you too Anti." He said sarcastically. April didn't immediately recognize him, unlike the others. He shook his head slightly, apparently still not seeing April right in front of him, and turned to Dark.

"I'm assuming this one is..." He purposely trailed off. Dark nodded.

"What's happening right now?" Once again, April was barely heard. And once again, the egos, all of them this time, looked uncomfortable.

 **"Do you remember anything that happened before you woke up?"** The question was sudden and unexpected, almost catching April off guard. She tried her best to remember.

* * *

_She heard something downstairs, a loud ringing, but the warning came too late. Smoke filled the room quicker than she could run out, and the flames climbed higher outside the door, preventing her escape. The only other option was the window, but April's bedroom was on the second floor, which was actually pretty high up and would probably kill her if she wasn't careful. Even if she decided, the smoke and the flames became too much for her to handle and she passed out._

* * *

"That's all I can remember... did something happen?" April looked up to see that none of the egos were looking at her, not even Dark.

"Take a wild guess." Natemare didn't even sound sarcastic, he was actually telling her to guess what happened next.

"Am I...?" She wasn't about to cry for some reason, but she did suddenly sound really sad at the fact. She couldn't be. How did she wake up then? Their silence was the only answer she needed.

"How did I wake up here then?" This time, she actually  _wasn't_ heard, due to her saying it so quietly. Infelix looked up at her.

"What?"

"How did I wake up here then?" She asked again, but louder. Anti was next to look up.

"Y̷o̷u̸ ̷c̷a̶n̸ ̴t̶h̵a̸n̸k̷ ̷H̷e̵n̵r̸i̶k̸ ̴f̵o̵r̸ ̷t̷h̴a̴t̸.̶" April blinked. As in Doctor Scheeplestein? She turned to Dark, who had actually been looking away the whole time.

"I thought you said there were only five of you?" Mare 'coughed', muttering something that sounded suspiciously like "he lied," under his breath. When Dark glared at him, the siren looked away, albeit with a small grin on his face.

**"I meant that there were only five dark sides. Everyone else is here."**

"Wouldn't Phantom technically count as a dark side?" Dark sighed, not bothering to answer Mare's question.

 **"We've talked about this already."** Mare put his hands up in mock surrender.

"Whatever you say Captain Edge Lord." His grin widened when it was clear he ticked off the older ego.

 **"Once either you or April leaves this room, I will follow you and we'll have a little _talk._ " **The other three egos who weren't part of that carefully took a step away from Dark.

"Phantom's going to feel that, and so is Nate." Was the siren's answer. Dark growled a little, making Anti, the second closest to him, take another step away.

 **"You say that as though I care."** Mare scowled, Dark did too.

"I'll make you care, you little sh-"

"N̸̳͇͛͊̅̐ã̶̼̯͖͍̫̏̽͌͌̔̌̇͗͊͒͌t̶̞͔̱̯͖̞͇͊e̵̦̣̖͎̼̩̭̼̜̬͍̦͚̋̄̀̑̈́̔̓͘̚ͅm̶̡͉̝̦̦͒̈́̃͊͌͗͛̕͠ạ̵̗͖͔͔͗͑̔̿͂͜r̴̡̧͕͕͕͙͇̠̘͉͚̥̮̈́͊̄͂̿͐͋́̄ͅe̶̺̳̦͚͚͐̊!" Anti scolded, making Mare stop in the middle of his swear, remembering that there was a kid in the room. He racked his brain to find an appropriate substitute. Upon finding nothing, he instead very maturely stuck out his tongue.

"Very mature Mare."

"Out of character for you Mare, but that was adorable." April randomly blurted out, seemingly not regretting it, especially when Mare ended up almost choking on nothing. Mad actually almost burst out laughing, ducking his head when Mare glared at the scientist. Even Anti and Infelix grinned.

"Shut up!" He yelled, an almost blush forming on his face. Though whether it was from being embarrassed or angry was hard to tell. Anti's grin turned into a smirk.

"A̴w̷ ̷M̵a̵r̷e̷,̸ ̶t̵h̴a̴t̶'̶s̸ ̴n̶o̷t̵ ̵a̶ ̴v̸e̸r̸y̷ ̸n̷i̵c̶e̸ ̵t̷h̴i̵n̸g̸ ̶t̷o̵ ̷s̵a̵y̵.̵" He said. Mare almost walked out, before remembering what Dark said and staying, but didn't say anything else.

"Well, that was a nice way to lighten up the mood." Infelix said, and the three that had stepped away earlier nodded in agreement.

Just then, Henrik stepped in the room, making the other five move out of the way.

"Ah, I see that she's awake finally." He said, and when April looked behind the doctor, Wilford Warfstache was clearly there. When he noticed her staring, he put a finger to his lips, before teleporting behind Henrik. It smelled of cotton candy all of a sudden.

"Boo!" Wilford yelled, effectively scaring everyone who didn't expect him to do that, which was Henrik and Infelix, although only the former yelped in surprise. Infelix did tense a little, but quickly hid it so no one saw. Except April, who happened to be looking at him.

"I guess Dark is not the only one who needs to have a  _talk_ vith someone." Wilford quickly ran out of the room, with Henrik hot on his tail.

"Are they always like this?" April asked, to Anti's amusement.

"P̸r̸e̴t̵t̴y̷ ̸m̸u̸c̵h̸.̴" He said.

"Get used to seeing that type of stuff, you're going to see a lot of it." Infelix said.

"I second that. Especially when the actual Youtubers start getting involved." Mare agreed.

"Wait, I'm going to meet the Youtubers?" April asked, her eyes wide and her jaw practically hitting the floor.

"Y̵e̷p̴."

April had to stop herself from screaming, less she wanted to make all the windows shatter, which she didn't. Also, that would break a lot of eardrums.

"Can I get out of bed now?" Mare motioned for her to go ahead, and she did so immediately, before dashing past all five dark egos to wherever she was going.

 **"Someone should go follow her before she gets lost."** Mare started to leave.

 **"Not you Mare, we still have some business to attend to."** When they were turned to for help, Mad, Anti, and Infelix quickly made their way out of the room, Mad slamming the door behind him.

"Thanks guys! You are all wonderful friends!" The siren yelled sarcastically.

* * *

They managed to catch up to April, and after some loud noises from down the hall where Mare and Dark were, decided to wait in the living room for the others.

When the two dark egos returned, Mare was walking at least a good two feet away from Dark, who kept creepily grinning at the other ego.

"What even happened?" April asked, to which Mare seemed more like he wanted nothing more than to curl into a ball and not come out.

 **"We came to an agreement."** Was all Dark said. When he didn't elaborate, April pushed it a little further.

"Than why does Mare seem afraid of you?" Anti caught on to where she was going and put an end to it. He whispered something in her ear and then she said, "Nevermind."

 "Would anyone happen to know where Phantom is? I saw him earlier and I wanted to ask him something."

Abruptly, Wilford popped out from a different hallway, holding Phantom's cane. He rushed upstairs and into the door on the right. He was quickly followed by the dealmaker himself, who seemed furious and out of breath.

"Want me to get him for you?" Mare asked.

"That would be appreciated." Phantom said as he sat down.

"Alright then."

Something crashed upstairs, more than likely Wilford, and then Jameson Jackson came out of the door on the left upstairs, rushing down before hiding behind a couch.

"What is happening right now?" April asked for the second time today, glancing at all that just happened.

"C̷h̴a̷o̶s̴.̶ ̴Y̴o̷u̷'̷r̷e̴ ̸g̸o̵n̸n̵a̸ ̵s̴e̴e̸ ̸i̴t̶ ̸a̸ ̶l̸o̶t̸.̵"

Chase came out of the door JJ had just come from, prompting the silent ego to hide more.

"Did anyone see where JJ went? He stole my Nerf gun." The silent ego shot once, nearly hitting Chase in the shoulder, before the chase was on again.

Jackie and Marvin almost fell down the stairs because they weren't paying attention. Marvin ended up teleporting them somewhere else in the Manor.

Robbie, Angus, and both art egos made their way down the hall, yelling that they were going to get a snack.

Heathen walked in normally, waving to Phantom and April before sitting down on the couch.

"Nice job being the only one to walk in normally Heathen." Mad recieved a glare, but it was quickly dropped.

Natpai was running away from Yan, who didn't seem to want to give up the chase anytime soon.

The four Googles walked in calmly, they each took an empty spot on a couch.

"Is everyone who walks in like a normal person going to sit down?" Heathen sighed.

"We're tired of running around."

"I can see that."

* * *

Once everyone had actually gotten settled down and met April, they were all just sitting in the living room chatting about whatever they felt like. Once science became the topic, they watched in amusement as Mad went from the quiet person they knew to a version of fanboy mode.

"Hey, maybe we should play a game." April suggested.

"What kind of game?" Mare grinned.

"A game like..." April looked around, before spotting one. "Monopoly-?"

"No." Eveyone else said immediately, cutting her off. April frowned.

"Why not?" She asked. Dark, Anti, and Mare shared a glance, while the others looked away.

"L̵e̶t̷'̸s̶ ̴j̷u̴s̶t̸ ̵s̶a̴y̴ ̶t̷h̷a̸t̷ ̴t̸h̵i̶n̴g̶s̷ ̵g̷o̴t̶ ̸a̴ ̶l̵i̷t̵t̶l̷e̵.̴.̴.̶ ̶c̵r̸a̶z̵y̵ ̶l̸a̷s̶t̷ ̵t̶i̴m̸e̵ ̵w̵e̴ ̷a̶l̴l̸ ̶p̸l̴a̸y̶e̵d̶ ̸i̶t̷.̵"

"Crazy is a bit of an understatement." Marvin stated, trying not to anger the three involved in that little 'incident.'

"Try something else." Mad said, hoping the next one wasn't a bad idea.

"Never Have I Ever?"

"Let's not." Heathen said as the others turned to Wilford.

"It was a valid question!" He defended.

"It really wasn't. The fact that made it worse was the creators and the girls were playing with us."

"By 'girls,' do you mean-?"

"Evelien, Amy, Marzia, and Stephanie? Yes." Phantom cut her off with the answer.

"Why does everyone keep cutting me off?" She recieved no answer. "One more time on the game random roulette. How about some of us play Clue?" A few moments of silence passed, before they agreed on that.

"I swear, if someone wins in five or less turns, someone is going to get whacked with a cane. And that's courtesy of either me or Dark." Phantom stated, causing at least two people to swear they were going to do it on purpose just to annoy the dealmaker.

 **"In the head or the neck? Because I will gladly do either."** Everyone who was directly next to Dark walked away, either to a different couch or just scooting away from him.

"Neither please? Is that an option?" April asked, being one of those people to move away.

"Anywhere's fine." Phantom said, smirking when April (and several others) paled.

"J̸u̸s̴t̶ ̴s̵o̸ ̵y̶o̷u̵ ̶k̵n̶o̴w̷ ̸A̵p̵r̵i̷l̴,̵ ̷b̵o̵t̴h̵ ̷o̷f̵ ̴t̸h̷e̸m̶ ̵h̵i̸t̷ ̵r̴e̶a̶l̴l̶y̶ ̵h̵a̸r̶d̵.̵"

"You're NOT helping Anti!"

"I̶ ̵w̵a̷s̵n̴'̵t̸ ̶t̸r̶y̵i̵n̵g̸ ̷t̵o̵.̷"

* * *

The first game was over in four turns, courtesy of April. When Phantom grabbed his cane, she jumped (Literally jumped) off the couch, 'accidentally' kicking Anti in the face while doing so, and ran up the stairs without going in a different room. Fortunately for her, Phantom and Dark (along with at least half of the other egos, not including Anti) were laughing too hard to even think about chasing her. Unfortunately for her, Anti was extremely mad, and  _was_ going to chase her.

They ran around the manor for at least half an hour.

* * *

 That night, after everyone minus the night owls and April had gone to bed, someone knocked at the door. It was similar to how Anna knocked in Frozen.

"That's just so childish. It's gotta be Mark." Mare said as Dark went to open it.

An offended "Hey!" came from the other side of the door, confirming that it was, indeed, Mark. He also happened to bring along the other Youtubers plus the girls.

They all walked in and took a seat, with Mark giving Mare a mock offended look.

"H̸e̶y̶ ̴A̶p̵r̵i̴l̷,̶ ̵y̶o̸u̶ ̴w̴a̴n̸n̷a̷ ̸p̸l̶a̴y̷ ̴a̸n̵o̶t̵h̸e̷r̴ ̶g̵a̵m̶e̵?̵" Anti asked suddenly. April seemed curious, as did everyone else.

"Do I have a choice?" She asked. Anti smirked.

"N̵o̸p̵e̴.̵ ̴I̵t̶'̵s̸ ̵c̶a̴l̸l̷e̷d̷ ̶h̴i̷d̶e̶ ̵a̶n̵d̶ ̶g̴o̸ ̵k̵i̶l̵l̵,̴ ̷y̷o̴u̶'̸l̴l̵ ̴l̶o̶v̵e̶ ̸i̸t̸.̴" April got up, this time walking normally.

"It was fun meeting you guys, I really should go to bed now though, I need to wake up bright and early tomorrow." She said, laughing nervously as Anti followed her.

"Night!"

And then they both ran upstairs and to the left.

"What was that all about?" Jack asked. Phantom laughed a little.

"It's a long story."

* * *

The next day, everyone was enjoying a nice breakfast, except for April. Mare noticed this halfway through and asked where she was, to be met with the answer that she slept in.

"And you didn't wake her up because...why?" Phantom shrugged.

"Didn't feel like it."

"Lazy!" April called from the stairs, making Nate almost choke on his food. Jack had to make sure he wasn't about to choke to death.

"What?"

April walked in, giving no answer to Phantom's question.

"Y̷o̷u̵'̶r̷e̷ ̸i̵n̷ ̵a̶ ̶c̸h̷e̷e̵r̸f̵u̴l̷ ̸m̸o̵o̵d̶ ̶d̷e̴s̴p̴i̴t̴e̸ ̵w̶h̴a̵t̵ ̵h̸a̶p̸p̷e̷n̵e̸d̶ ̷l̷a̷s̸t̷ ̷n̷i̵g̶h̶t̴.̵" April avoided sitting next to or across from Anti, instead opting to stay next to Nate and Heathen, while being across from Mark.

 **"Forgot to ask, what happened last night?"** April didn't answer, she wasn't even looking at Anti.

"Anti, what did you do?" Evelien asked, looking at the glitch with exasperation.

"N̵o̵t̴h̷i̶n̴g̵ ̴E̶v̵e̸l̵i̷e̵n̷~̶" He said, that smirk still on his face. Both Jack and Evelien hated how Anti always sounded like he was flirting with her. Anti knew this, and continued to do it just to annoy them. "J̵u̵s̴t̶ ̶h̵a̸d̷ ̴s̵o̸m̶e̶ ̴f̴u̴n̵ ̴i̶s̸ ̸a̶l̷l̷.̸" April stopped eating, growing more uncomfortable than before. This did not go unnoticed.

"Anti... what did you do?" Evelien asked again, harsher than before. When he didn't answer, instead replying with a sly grin, Jack intervened.

"Anti." Anti looked back at April, who abruptly got up and left the kitchen in a hurry. At least seven glares were sent the glitch's way, not that he cared, before Evelien got up as well to check on April.

She found the girl alone in her room, drawing a picture while listening to music. She seemed to be concentrating pretty hard, and occasionally hummed along to the music. Of course, she was listening to one of Nate's covers.

Evelien sighed. "April." She said softly, trying to be as comforting as she possibly could. The girl stopped the music and held up the drawing, before setting it down on the bed again to meet the other woman's eyes.

"It really wasn't anything..." April trailed off mid-lie. She tried again. "Okay, so when Anti was chasing me, he actually did catch me and... It wasn't anything like what you're thinking, no. He was just being... the Anti that I know from Jack's videos." Even if Infelix were up here with his ability to know when people were lying, he wouldn't have noticed anything.

Evelien sat next to April, looking over at the drawing.

April was standing at the bottom of the page, the dark egos were just above her, and the others followed, before ending with the Youtubers and the girls at the top. The picture was in amazing detail, no wonder she was working so hard on it.

"Did you draw this?" She asked. April blushed a little, must not have been one to share many of her drawings.

"In my spare time, yeah. I  _was_ going to show it to everyone at once, so don't spoil the surprise."

"I won't April."

* * *

Downstairs, everyone else was sitting in front of the TV with popcorn.

"Did you start watching a movie without us?" April asked. Mark and Jack turned to her.

"Nope, we're trying to see who gets scared the most in out horror movie marathon challenge." Nate answered for them.

"And I bet I won't even flinch." Felix challenged.

"If he does, then he's automatically entered himself into the punishment zone." Mat continued, pointing at the corner, where a bucket of water had been set up.

"Please tell that's freezing cold or burning hot." Mad grinned.

"It's cold. You wanna join us? Or are you too scared?"

"Oh, you bet I'm joining!"

The first movie wasn't too scary. Sure, some things that happened, especially the kills, got pretty bad and fairly scary, but no one lost.

The second movie was where things started to get interesting. Mark screamed in the middle of it, accidentally bonking heads with Amy. April held it together up until the final moments, where she jumped  _and_ screamed because the lights ended up flickering in real life. It was also because the movie was building up suspense and for a moment, her logic seemed to be turned off and she almost assumed someone was breaking in.

The third movie was by far one of the scariest, all of the couples were left clinging to each other by the end, April was clinging to Nate for dear life, and Felix ended up swearing in Swedish on accident.

The fourth movie had  _everyone_ on the edge of their seats. Too close to the screen, because when the killer popped up they all screamed and jumped back. April was once again clinging to Nate, but this time, she was clinging to Heathen as well.

The fifth and final movie was the scariest. Somewhere in the middle, a thunderstorm started outside and lightning flashed at the perfect time, scaring at least half of them to death. The end, during the after-credits, the killer got right in front of the screen, and same as before, they had been leaning on the edge of their seats, getting scared at this moment as well.

Seven hours went into that, and they didn't regret a thing.

"Okay, so the losers are Felix-"

"When did I lose?" He asked Nate, who was the one counting the losers.

"I think I recall you saying, and I quote: 'I bet I won't flinch.' Mat replied with 'If he does, he automatically gets himself into the punishment zone.' And you flinched during the third movie." April recalled.

"Good memory." Felix muttered.

"-Mark, April, Marzia-"

"If I have to go down, I'm at least taking Marzia with me." Felix hugged Marzia a little tighter.

"I'm not sure whether I should comforted or not by that."

"-Wilford, funny because he thought of the challenge, Heathen..." Nate paused, before sighing and continuing. "...me, Amy, Chase, JJ, Mare, Phantom, Jack, Mat, and that's it. Funny, because all of the Youtubers in this group all got out.

"I think the worst part for Nate was that he not only got out, but he had to admit that to the others." Nate rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say April."

* * *

All you need to know is that the challenge was a  _horrible_ idea.

If they weren't cold before, they certainly were now. All of the losers were in foul moods, and all of the winners just ended up feeling bad for the losers.

"Forgot to ask this earlier Nate, but how long are you guys planning to stay?" Mare asked, once Nate actually seemed in a good enough mood to talk.

"I think about two weeks this time." Mark confirmed it with a thumbs up.

"Oh, and Anti? Just because I'm not in the greatest mood doesn't mean I won't kill you later." Anti sat up straight.

"W̶h̸a̶t̴ ̵d̴i̵d̴ ̸I̵ ̸d̷o̷?̴!̷"

 **"Is this about earlier?"** Dark asked, and was once again confirmed by a thumbs up from Jack.

"Oh wait, I can do that for you. And I'm sure April would  _love_ to join, right?" Evelien offered.

"Right. I think it's high time I get my revenge. Better start running." Anti teleported somewhere. Evelien and April followed him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, that seems like a good place to end this. Sorry it was so long, I wanted to get all of my ideas out before I lost them.


End file.
